narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurumi Takahashi
Kurumi Takahashi (クルミ 高橋'' kurumi takahashi'' ) is an OC/RPC for the Naruto universe created by magical15 on Photobucket. Personality Kurumi has a sanguine temperament. She gets upset easily but becomes serious when it is necessary. She likes making jokes her friends and was always smiling when she is surrounded by people she likes. Appearance 'Pre-Shippuden (12 years old) ' she wears a tank top in green, overcome a sleeveless top with a green color over darker. She has black pants and regular ninja shoes. She wears a size, two black belts that intersect. On one of them, there is the symbol of Konoha that comes from his father. Her hair is separated into two. One side, she has a braid and the other she put her hair in a bun. http://images.wikia.com/narutooriginals/images/7/79/Sps.png 'Shippuden (15-16 Years old) ' She still has the same colors as in its previous holding. she wears a black sleeveless tunic underneath a green top also without sleeves. has each arm she carries a long handle attached by an elastic. It's usually removed during a fight. She wears long black boots with heels and also wears long black gloves up to her elbow on both of her arms. She put her hair in a bun and no longer the symbol of konoha. Background 'Born (6 years -12 years old)' Kurumi, new host of the Fire Dragon, is born in a small village of Tsuchi no Kuni. She lived a quiet life until the age of 6 years old. In middle of the night, his parents were murdered by a masked man, the latter beat the child violently leaving her for dead and left the village of Tsuchi no kuni. Kurumi regained consciousness some days after that tragic night in the hospital Ryuuguu. The Empress of the island, Kazuko-sama, which was her side when she wakes up, told her that her parents were no longer of this world, and that his mother had lived on this island there are several years. As she had no other family, Kurumi was going to have a guardian appointed to look after her. For the good of the child, Kazuko-sama told him do anything on the history of legendary dragons. 'Pre-shippuden (11 years – 12 years old)' She lived the rest of his childhood with her guardian Myasaka Naegino, high ranking ninja, it considers a second mother. Over time she ends up making very good friends. At age 11, her graduation, she joined the Team Ryū with Keiko, Satsuki and Michiru her childhood friends. A year later, in a short mission outside Ryuuggu, his path crossed that of Orochimaru. The Legendary Sanin told him the whole history of the island and the secrets that the Empress and her team hid him from the beginning. Angry, she agreed to follow Orochimaru to he learns to develop his hidden power. Kurumi left Ryuuguu thus becoming a Nukenin. 'Shippuden (15 years - 16 years old)' Living with Orochimaru, she spends her time practicing the ninjustu, whose its level is average but she excels particularly in the Taijustu. Meantime she became acquainted with Sasuke uchiha. With him she developed some of her justsu which is Katon. She also tried to develop techniques of Raiton but it was a failure. When Orochimaru was defeated by Sasuke, the latter proposed has Kurumi to integrate the Team Hebi, she agreed because she did not know where to go. But she warned at appropriate time she will leave of this team. (The rest of the story, soon!) Abilities Kurumi has always been an average student but has a strong will. She has started learning more when she met Satsuki, she secretly took as model. She became stronger by learning to nearly Orochimaru and Sasuke although it still has difficulty. Katon/Raiton Katon is the main element of Kurumi and it has a characteristic, her fire is always blue. It works just as other katon element but her color is blue. It comes from the dragon inside her. *Katon - Maboroshi no justu (Fire type: cloud of illusion) *Katon - Karyū Netsu (Fire type: Passion of the fire dragon) *Katon - Karyū gekido (Fire type: the wrath of the dragon) Raiton is her second element what mastery with great difficulty. So she uses it as few times. *Raiton - Tairai no jutsu (Electricity - Body electrical) Taijutsu She uses most often the taijutsu to fight against his opponent. First, she learned the base of the taijutsu with his father then with Myasaka-sensei. Relationship Myasaka Naegino It took a long time before agreeing to live with this unknown. But over time Kurumi begin to appreciate her. she is like a second mother has her eyes. Satsuki Akimono She is his rival. she loves annoy him and always try to surpass him in all areas which is difficult because Satsuki is a very strong person. Keiko Motosuha It's a girl of good family with whom she spends most of his time. She enjoys his company and his side "good girl" Michiru Kinamoto In the beginning Kurumi spent her time has avoided this girl because his behavior frightened her.but she eventually appreciate Michiru for she has help to mourn his parents. Yet she sometimes still a little afraid of her. Sasuke Uchiha ''' From the beginning Kurumi hate him because of his arrogance. She understood him, when Orochimaru told him the story of the Uchiha clan. She eventually appreciate it when Sasuke taught him meditation. This helped him to control his impulses of anger. Over time she eventually appreciate his distant personality. He was always direct with her and always told her the thing clearly. '''The Fire Dragon (Kary ū) and the Storm Dragon (Rairyū) (Information coming) Info about the story Dragons of the elements Dragons of the four elements are legendary creatures that came down from heaven to live alongside humans. They learned to human, their knowledge of the elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Electricity and Air. To survive on land, they each chose a woman to this refuge in them. And the first female child born from the latter will become the next host. Dragon strom story The dragon of the storm has combated with the dragon of fire. He lost the battle. But before his death, he injured his opponent's right eye. The fire dragon to was devouring the storm dragon, to take her power. And that's how the crimson flames of the dragon fire, are became blue. He now lives as a spirit to side of the fire dragon. Ryuuguu island Ryuuguu is an island that lies off the coast of "Mizu no Kuni." It was created by the four elements of Dragons. Its exact location is kept secret and is known only by the Kage. The population of the island is mainly composed of people of other countries who live on this island from generation to generation for years. It is currently led by Kazuko-sama. Links http://s138.photobucket.com/profile/magical15/index http://www.youtube.com/user/mimi115 http://www.youtube.com/user/xXKurumiXxx http://www.facebook.com/kurumi.takahashi1?ref=tn_tnmn Category:DRAFT